The present inventive concepts herein relate to page buffers, and memory devices including the same.
As the demand for high capacity memory devices having relatively small size has increased, interest and research in memory devices having vertically stacked memory cells have consequently increased. Memory devices may include page buffers for storing or outputting data. Page buffers may have a plurality of semiconductor elements. As the degree of integration of memory devices increases, the area of regions occupied by page buffers tends to decrease and the layout of conductive lines connected to the semiconductor elements of page buffers becomes increasingly complex.